Test Taking
by somethingkute
Summary: Look out Kagura...Looks like Sesshomaru is up to one of his experiments again. But hey, maybe this one might not be so bad. Just a short summary, I'd like to think the story is way better than this :D


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA! Just making sure.

Test Taking

A gust of wind blew his silver hair as he raised his head from the lake shaking the water from his hand. There was only on person whom could make the wind pick up so suddenly.

"Kagura." He whispered.

She was near. He had to go to her, just to make sure what she said the other day wasn't true.

(Kagura turns to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.)

"Well if it isn't the Great Lord Sesshomaru coming to ruin my day this early in the morning. My goodness, it's only dawn, come back later, ASSHOLE!"

"Heh," he smirked and took a flash step that now left him roughly 2 millimeters from Kagura's face." I didn't come here to pick a fight with you," he said softly brushing his breath across her lips.

'Damnit,' she said to herself, 'try to contain yourself, girl, breathe!' "Then what for?" she asked stepping away complaining of his dog breath.

She didn't mean it of course. She enjoyed being so close to the handsome dog demon.

He was pretty sure that she didn't hate him as much as she pretended to, it was just a front put up because of her arrogant pride. (In which Sesshomaru secretly admired.) But he had to make sure of it using another one of his so called "experiments."

Earlier when Sesshomaru had refused to help Kagura she scorned him and called him a coward. Though no one could tell, her words had made him feel uneasy to say the least. Not because of the insults, they were the least of his worries, but because of what words followed after. "I despise you, you're second worst right after Naraku." Over and over those words spun around in his head. He could hear them replay time after time. He had to be sure she still cared for him. What he felt for Kagura, he could not say, but he knew he cared enough about her to worry about what she thought of him. And here it was, the moment of truth. 

He whispered to her, cradling her face in his hand, "Kagura, you don't really mean what you say, do you?"

She gasped for air; he had almost killed her right then and there, speaking her name so softly.

'At this rate he's going to have me lying with him before sunrise,' she thought.

"What has gotten into you dog demon, ate some bad puppy chow? And you still haven't answered my first question!" 

Now he was taking her even closer to him, looking deeply into her eyes as if to get the solemn truth, his expression slightly softened. "You haven't answered mine."

Sesshomaru then grabbed her chin and drew her lips to his, Kagura, closing her eyes waiting to be kissed. She couldn't resist him anymore, even if she wanted to, his grip around her waist was too tight anyway.

There she stood for a long time now on her tip toes desperately reaching for his lips until she opened her eyes. And to her great displeasure what did she see? He was chuckling at her!

'That low down dirty bastard,' she thought. 'He was playing with her, teasing her, just to get a good laugh! 'How dare he!' "Son of a bitch!" She shouted, trying to pull away from his embrace. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wait and watch Kagura reach out for him. It pleased him to she how much she longed for him. Sure, he had seen this look before on many women's faces, but this time it was different. On Kagura's, it was priceless. After a few moments of struggling, he finally loosened his grip.

Without changing his smirked expression he said, "Kagura my dear, you're once again giving up so easily just like with Naraku.

"Naraku!" She shouted as her eyes filled with hatred, hurt, and despair. Sesshomaru could tell he had hit a wrong nerve. 'Better apologize quickly before I end up hearing those 'I hate you' words again,' he thought.

"Sorry to have brought up such an unpleasant topic, in such a fine moment," Sesshomaru now pulling her to him again.

Her eyes lightened for a moment, yet quickly darkened again.

"Let me …." She wasn't able to finish, the shock of Sesshomaru kissing her forehead cut her off. Her eyes widened. He started to just leave her like that, but Kagura grabbed him by the roots of his long, soft, silver locks.

'If it's persistence that he wants then it's persistence he'll get,' she thought. Kagura was once again standing on her tip toes and on the tips of Sesshomaru's boots this time trying her damnest to kiss him. Still, all that she could reach was his collar bone.

"Try a little harder come on now; how bad do you want it?"

'That teasing bastard, it wouldn't kill him to bend his back a little either. I mean damn, what does he expect me to do, fly up there on a feather?'

Unable to reach any higher, she tried to loosen the armor guarding his komodo hoping to cop a feel at his perfect chest, but her wrists were quickly slammed to a tree. 

'Ah-hah, jackpot.' She said smugly to herself.

Sesshomaru softly kissed her forehead again, then her cheek following the imaginary line leading to her tensing neck.

Kagura felt as she had once felt when with Sesshomaru: giddy with anxiousness of what was next to come.

'Just keep going,' she thought with a devious smile. But instead he stopped, let out another" Heh," then let go of her wrists and turned to walk away.

"Wait, What? Finish what you started!"

"It is indeed too early in the morning to be thinking such seductive thoughts, wouldn't you say Kagura?"

She let out a light chuckle filled with frustration and common humor to what had just happened.

'What a jerk,' she said to herself. 'He's so smug, but I think I might be in love.' It was faint but, Kagura could have sworn she heard him say, "As do I." No matter though, it was good enough for her. After all, this was Sesshomaru we're talking about here.

Please Review. No Flames. Thanks! 


End file.
